petalumadndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost City of Skyfall
The Lost City of Skyfall by Tylia Slynius Most people have heard about the city of Skyfall, the supposed city that lies beyond the Horns of Sitova. This work is neither a agruement of it's existance or a questioning of it's reality, it is merely to explain this legend in full detail. Let's begin with the kingdom it is supposedly located in: Sitova, in the continent of Wintune. Sitova is much like Artiga, cold and unexplored. The most brave Norman Shardmind wouldn't venture there. Sitova is a land shrouded by mystery. Many belive that before the Dawn War, it was located somewhere in Southwest Nisia. This part of history is ancient and long gone, so it is uncertain. No confirmed living organisms have been seen in what little land could be successfully explored. One thing about Sitova stands out though, the Horns. The Horns of Sitova is the nickname of a landmark that forms an incomplete circle that are said to look like horns. This legend comes from when explorer Nicola Hitrone took an airship to attempt to pass the horns. He turned after his airship began losing air quickly. He claimed the land structure looked like the horns of a demon, curved inwards. Many believe that past these horns is the city of Skyfall. Remeber this is all speculation and legend, as any person who has attempted to pass the horns has failed, sometimes never seen again. However, some people believe in the great lost city standing in the center of the horns. Skyfall is the legendary city past the Horns of Sitova. It is called Skyfall because it was supposedly created when a group of angles in the Astral Sea accidently dropped thousands of Astral Diamonds into a portal that led to the Mortal World. These diamonds then stuck together and created buildings and formed a great gleaming city. It is also believed that a tower over twenty thousand feet high was created. How Skyfall actually looks like, if it exists, is unknown. The residents of Skyfall are unknown, though many believe the city reached a population of 15,000. What is in Skyfall is as great a mystery as where Skyfall is. Some believe that a fortune of over 50 Million Astral diamonds (the amount of gold this is worth is unthinkable). Others believe it is a place the old gods who survived the Dawn War left to. Some believe evil gods such as Vecna or Bane reside their, though the most popular theory is Vecna and Lolth both lurk in it's shadows. Others believe that anyone who can reach the top of Skyfall Tower will gain immortality if the jump off the top and land on the ground. Wether or not the City of Skyfall exists, it may forever remain a mystery to all civilized races. And one day, when one brave explorer and his party finally crosses the Horns of Sitova, we may one day find the answer to many of the questions surrounding the Lost, Legendary, Great City of Skyfall. Tylia Sylnius Milost, Eloga Darkwind Category:Books and Journals